


A Growing Hunger

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also the middle of the night is the only time to write, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Growth, Mutation, Soft Vore, Someone said I should do predrat so this idea came to mind, Sorry friendo, Unwilling, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: Radiation can bring about mutations, but for such a big one to grow in Jamison was definitely unexpected.





	A Growing Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> While I know this isn't quite what was requested, I really liked this idea and just _had_ to write it.Hope you enjoy!

"You really need to take better care of yourself, it's a wonder you haven't yet fallen ill with a cancer."  
  
"Wot can I say doc, I'm hard to kill."  
  
Angela sighed. While she'd rather not deal with the mad aussie, she felt obligated as the organization's head doctor to make sure _every_ member was in prime health. Plus, despite his dangerous habits, he proved himself time and time again to be a valuable asset to them.  
  
"Well, at least take these." She handed his a bottle of pills to take, ones that supposedly reduced the negative side effects of radiation exposure. Jamison twisted his face into a frown at the sight.  
  
"Come on, I don't need those."  
  
Angela stared at him with an unmoving face of disapproval.  
  
"...fine!" He snatched the bottle from her hand. "But if this makes me feel funny, I ain't takin' no more."  
  
Another sigh. "Fine. Just, if you wanna possibly live a little longer, you better start your dosage now."  
  
The response was once again a very expressive variation of displeasure, but he listened. He'd already learned about the woman's stubbornness the hard way. So after skimming the label, he popped a couple of pills in his mouth, savoring them for a moment before swallowing.  
  
"...Taste funny."  
  
"They aren't candy."  
  
"Roight. Guess that's it then." He got up from the table, towering over the Swiss doctor, as he hobbled away.  
  
"Don't forget!" Angela reminded him as he left.  
  
"I won't I won't!" And with that last tone of annoyance, he was gone, leaving Angela to prep for the next check-up.  
  
_I wonder if that height was a mutation..._  
  


\-----

It was only a few days until Jamison started to feel funny. Per usual, he'd eventually forgotten to take it, and had overdosed the next time he remembered in an attempt to make up for the missed ones.

But now, his skin felt tingly.

"Ugh," he shivered at the odd sensation, "I hate this. I knew the drug's do me no good!"

Now clearly peeved, he began to hobble his way over to the medical bay, intent on making some strong complaints.

He felt the sensation grow stronger, and with it, everything else started to do the opposite. Wait a bloody moment, was he always this tall?

He didn't have much time to process what was going on as his size quickly increased, his artificial limbs becoming too small as his head hit the ceiling of the hall. His mind and vision were blurry, unable to clearly understand what was going on, until it was finished.

Once Jamison got his bearing, he squeaked. In less than a minute, the Aussie had somehow grown from six foot six, to likely fifty if not more! His massive body was splayed down the hall, Jamison lying on his stomach and unable to go anywhere.

"Wot the hell!?"

He tried to get up, but only succeeded in whacking his head on the ceiling once again. He groaned in pain, rubbing his only remaining hand on his head.

Before he could call for help, he could hear a pair of fast approaching footsteps heading his way.

Jack Morrison, Soldier 76 unmasked, turned the corner and quickly stopped in his tracks. He'd heard alot of booms and bangs, but the last thing he'd expected was a gigantic Junkrat.

The aussie, on the other hand, smiled at the sight of a familiar (and shocked) face.

"Oi mate, I seem to be in a bit o' trouble. Got any plans?"

 It took several moments for Jack to respond, as the shock wore off, but he seemed just as confused.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dunno, felt tingly then all of a sudden oi was 'uge mate! Must'a been that medicine the doc gave me." He seemed annoyed, yet alot less concerned than the old veteran was about the situation.

"Well I should go get Angela then, she'd have a much better idea of what to do than me."

But Jamison didn't seem too interested in letting him go just yet. Curious about his new size, he extended a hand towards Jack, he jumped back in surprise, but still found himself patted on the head by a large finger. Junkrat grinned as he did so.

"Like, I've always been taller than ya, but you're just so tiny mate!" He grinned.

"Ha ha ha, yeah..." Jack didn't like this. Currently, he was trapped, and if Jamison wished, he could do anything he wanted to him. He didn't quite trust him not to do something bad to him, or at least, something Jack wouldn't want to do. He needed to get away, quickly, before the massive man got curious.

"Well, I should go get Ange-" he was cut off by a loud rumble, one that made his blood go cold.

"Urg, oi that growth spurt made me hungry..." Jamison whined, glancing around the room for something to eat. But Jack already knew there was only one edible thing nearby. _Him._

The moment Jamison's hungry golden eyes locked onto his blue, Jack made a bolt for it, only for long fingers to quickly curl around his midsection, not only stopping his escape, but lifting him off the ground. He writhed in the grip.

"Jamison! The hell are you thinking!? I'm not food!"

That didn't quite seem to change his mind, as Jack found himself brought closer to the Aussie's face. Jack froze under the stare, like a deer in headlights, prey before a predator.

"Come on Jack, I'm so hungry..." His stomach growled against, sounding like a starved lion. "Just for a lil' bit? It hurts so much..."

"Jamison, don't you dare ea..."  He stopped as Junkrat's mouth opened wide, allowing Jack to gaze past the the white and gold teeth, able to see the black abyss of the throat.

"Jamison, don't do this."

But his words fell on deaf ears, as he found himself being dropped inside the waiting maw.

Jack landed on the tongue, which was much softer than he'd anticipated, but was immediately covered in sticky saliva. He tried to wipe it off, but to no avail, as only more soaked into his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing Jamison!?" He yelled as he scrambled to the still-open mouth, slipping on the wet tongue as he desperately tried to get out. Yet the moment he stretched out a hand beyond the toothy prison, the lips closed, and he was enveloped by darkness. Jack kicked at the incisors.

"Let me out! I'm not food!" He struggled to worm his way past the lips, his hand now the only thing touching the free fresh air outside. Jamison had other plans than to simply let a snack-sized solider wriggle away.

Just as he thought he could pop his head out, the tongue curled out beneath him, dousing him in a fresh layer of saliva as it pulled him back in and away from freedom, the teeth clicking shut as Jack's hand was dragged back inside, leaving the terrified man in darkness.

"No!!!" He shouted, just as his chance of escape was quickly taken away. The tongue was now licking him all over, soaking him in spit, Jamison tasting something salty as he licked at Morrison's face.

"Let me out!" He punched the muscle shoving him around, no response other than another lick. "Please don't eat me!"

The licking stopped, and for a moment, Jack thought Jamison was finally listening to reason. That was, until the tongue shoved him back, towards and into the throat.

He tried to grasp something, _anything_ to stop he decent, but to no avail. His grip was too slick, and there was nothing good to grab. His feet were squeezed as they entered the throat, and he felt the muscles begin to pull him downward. The finality of it drove the usually cool-headed man into a panic.

"Wait wait wait! Don't swallow! Jamison please do-!"

But just as before, the protests meant nothing, as with a deafening swallow, Jack Morrison went down the giant aussie's throat.

There was no use trying to see anything, it was all pitch black, only the organic sounds and sensations were available to him. The constant pressure and squeezing leading him down to his likely final destination, the man's stomach.

But it wasn't until he found himself in a large open space did the hopelessness truly hit him. Regrets flashed through his mind as his sat in a puddle of God knows what. He still had so many thing left undone, too many wrong yet to right, and now, he was nothing but a snack to one of his own fellow members.

A burp rumbled around him, and he'd never felt more insignificant in his life.

The great Jack Morrison had become one man's fodder.

He'd given up on getting out, until he heard a familiar voice.

Outside, Jamison sighed in satisfaction, his hunger somewhat sedated by the man now lying in his gut. Sure, he felt a tad guilty, but he was certain the old soldier could survive a little time inside. At least the pain had gone away.

That's when the familiar click clack of heels approached, followed by a gasp.

"Mein gott, Jamison what happened?"

Angela, doc. She'd come, without the call of Jack.

"Uh, I think yer drugs moight of had sum side effect, eh heheheheh..."

While clearly surprised, she kept her calm, analyzing the giant.

That's when she noticed some strange small bulges suddenly appear in his midsection.

"Uh Jamison, you feeling well?"

"Apart from the big ol' bruise on moi head, I'm fine."

She didn't seem convinced. Angela carefully approached the giant, concerned about the moving lumps. As she got closer, she swore she could hear a muffled voice coming from inside.

"Get me out of here!"

Those weren't odd lumps, they were-

"Jamison Fawkes, you should be ashamed of yourself!" She ran up to his face, and whacked him with her clipboard as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for doc?"

"Oh, you know _exactly_ why. You have ten seconds to explain yourself young man."

Junkrat sighed in defeat. He'd been caught, and despite the temptation to gobble her up as well, feared whatever medicine she might have hidden on herself.

"I uh, got really hungry, and he was the only edible thing around so..."

"So you _ate_ him?" A deeper, longer, more disappointed sigh came from the doctor. "You ate another person!?"

He looked away in guilt. "Sorry, I Uh, didn't really think about it."

Angela facepalmed.


End file.
